


Making a Weekend

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was holding on a little tighter tonight.  Dave never minded that one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HIT/RUN!!!! Maybe I'll eventually stop writing stories about the finale but it was so good and there were so many characters and pairings to enjoy.

“One cup of Sleepy Time tea for Mrs. Rossi.” He handed her the cup. “Oh baby, I love the socks.”

“It got chilly down here and I had to close the doors. We’re in that awkward place between spring and summer. The nights can be cold.”

“I promise to always keep you warm.” Dave sat down in the chair across from the couch. “But the socks are sexy…they make the outfit.”

Erin smiled but rolled her eyes. She was dressed to end her night relaxing. She wore a blue satin nightgown with a matching robe tied around her. On her feet was a pair of flannel rainbow slipper socks. 

They didn’t match the outfit at all but Dave loved them anyway. They were the other side of Erin; the side of his wife few people knew. She could be goofy and even a little strange. He loved it.

“I thought so too.” she blew on her tea. “Any woman could pull of a negligee but it takes a hell of a woman to pull off flannel rainbow socks.”

“I agree 100%.” Dave smiled. He sipped his tea and sank deeper into the chair. It had been a long, eventful day. Actually the entire weekend, which he and his wife planned to spend relaxing with their dog, turned out to be anything but relaxing. “I'm glad the rain held off and let the party continue.”

“I know. While rain on your wedding day is considered good luck in many cultures the idea of everyone making the mad dash for our house wasn’t that appealing.”

“Did you ever find your shoes?”

“If you can believe it, I found one.” Erin laughed. “I looked all over for the other but no luck. I have no idea.”

“But you had fun?”

“I had a blast. Honestly, I think I let you off easy with the Justice of the Peace. You know how to throw a wedding and a reception, Agent Rossi.”

“I learned from the best. My mother could make a party out of two snack bowls and a tape deck. It must be an Italian thing.”

“Jennifer Jareau is very lucky to call you her friend.” Erin said.

“The feeling is mutual. When I first returned to the BAU I was on my own in more ways than I can express.” He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. “Now I can say something completely different.”

“You grew on me David.” She kissed his hand.

“Like a barnacle, mustache, or cancer?” he smiled when he asked.

“I can't always be accused of being in my right mind but I happen to be madly in love with you.”

“Madly?”

“Crazy in love.” Erin got up from the couch and curled up on his lap in the chair. She shivered when Dave nuzzled her collarbone. Then he kissed her throat.

“There are probably forty to fifty smells on earth that I associate with you.” he whispered. “Rosewater is close to the top of the list. Damn, you smell good.”

“Thank you love.” she stroked her fingers through his hair. This time it was Dave who shivered.

They didn’t need many words; just holding onto each other always gave them what they were looking for.

“Let’s stay in and ignore the world tomorrow, baby. On Friday night we had so many plans…we were on our way. There was a bit of a detour but I want to get back on the road.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time our plans were dashed.” Erin replied. She caressed his goatee and leaned in for Eskimo kisses. Dave moaned softly as his arms tightened around her waist.

“Yeah but it’s been a while since a whole weekend was ahead of us.”

“Do you actually think we can make it up in one Monday?”

“Mmm, probably not. But a Monday _and_ Tuesday…”

“Yes.” Erin said laughing and kissing his nose. 

“That could be the easiest yes I ever got out of you, Erin.”

“You know that’s not true. But I’ll say it again…yes. Yes, yes, and yes again. I have a feeling we’re not going to be the only ones making up for the weekend.”

They were the only ones Dave was thinking about. The Rossis hadn't had a honeymoon and he knew that was still a while coming. So a whole weekend off was a dream come true. They had actually walked into a nightmare. People had lost their lives but they managed to save the people they loved and many others. Everyone was holding on a little tighter tonight. Dave never minded that one bit.

“Can I just say one thing?” Erin asked. Dave eased her up and off his lap. Then he stood, wrapping his arms around her. She took his breath away with her kisses. That was always one of her favorite parts. Erin knew there was more to come.

“You can say anything.”

“You're a real badass out there in the field, Agent Rossi. I know we were all supposed to be in the zone and there were some tense moments all around on Saturday. But it was still hot to watch you do what you do.”

“I was concerned that you were there.” Dave admitted.

“Why?”

“If anything ever happened to you.” he took her face in his hands. “I know you’ve taken flack over the years, even from me, that you're a pencil pusher. But I'm able to go out there and risk my life because you're always safe. Out there with us on Saturday you were in danger and I didn’t like it.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t the encroaching on your territory man thing?” Erin asked.

“I'm sure.” he nodded. “You're the boss of me. There are going to be some times when you encroach on my territory. You sound sexy when you say that word. Say it again.”

“You're insane.” she laughed and he kissed her laughter. He kissed her again and again. “Some might say certifiable.”

“Ooh baby, that’s a good word too.”

“Take me to bed, David.”

“You just keep speaking my language.” 

They started walking to the stairs with their arms around each other. Dave stopped her twice for more kisses. He really couldn’t wait until they got upstairs. The plan had been to seduce and satisfy his wife all weekend. It hadn't ended up that way but Rossi just bought himself a little more time. It was worth being excited about.

“David?”

“Yes?”

“Tomorrow I want you to go and get Mudgie. I planned to spend my weekend with my two best friends.”

“He's not allowed to hog the bed. We’re probably going to be in it for a while.”

“You can pick him up later in the afternoon.” Erin said.

Dave nodded as they walked into the bedroom and closed the door. It had been such a wonderful day, even with all the chaos before the party started. As happy as he was for them, Will and JJ weren't the only people embarking on a new chapter of their lives together. Dave Rossi was a newlywed too and he wanted to celebrate. He wanted his wife all to himself. After all the ups and downs two days could bring, it looked like he was going to get what he wanted.

“You love me?” she asked as Dave pulled the blanket over them.

“Damn skippy baby. I plan to love you all night.”

“I'm lucky I took my vitamins this morning, Agent Rossi.”

“Hold on tight, Mrs. Rossi…lets ride.”

***


End file.
